¿Celoso, yo?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y porque debía sentirse celoso él, ni que fuera su compañero la última coca cola del desierto como para sentir algo por él…(YAOI)


**¿Celoso, yo…?**

 **Y porque debía sentirse celoso él, ni que fuera su compañero la última coca cola del desierto como para sentir algo por él…**

Uno. Dos. Tres…- Radamanthys llevaba contando las piedrecitas que tiraba Aiacos con molestia – si sigues así acabaras llenado de piedras la fuente – expreso ganándose una mirada de "que te importa" del Garuda –Uy! qué carácter…- rio un poco, y es que le causaba tanta gracia ver al de Nepal tan molesto por el comentario que Mino había hecho al azar –

No estoy de ánimos, uniceja inútil – gruño, mientras le mostraba el puño de manera amenazante –

Pero por qué tan enojado – siguió haciendo presión en la herida abierta por su compañero peli blanco – es que acaso es verdad lo que dijo Minos? – vaya que estaba tentando a su suerte, pero que rayos! No todos los días podía burlarse de Garuda a ese nivel, y es que este y Minos eran los que lo importunaban a él, pero por alguna extraña razón el Grifo y Garuda habían discutido, por lo que ahora la situación era así –

Minos es un imbécil!, y tú lo eres aún más – sin nada más que decir se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del inframundo y dar un paseo por la tierra, al fin después de que todo quedara en paz, porque no podía regresar a su tierra natal o por lo menos darse un paseo por el mundo humano –

Iras tras Minos? – Aiacos apretó el puño dispuesto a golpear a su compañero –

No, iremos a dar una vuelta – su molestia se fue y tomando al rubio del brazo lo arrastro a la salida del inframundo. Si el uniceja quería molestarlo pues que se atuviera a las consecuencias –

No quiero ir! – se quejó Wyrven, pues no quería que por casos del destino la señora Pandora lo encontrara lo cargara de gritos y castigos – Aiacos! – llamó al ser ignorado –

***M***

Que hacemos aquí?! – el rubio de la cejas sobre pobladas, no se creía lo que pasaba y es que no se esperaba que Aiacos lo llevara al Santuario –

Solo espera – le sonrió con malicia antes de volver su vista al coliseo, lugar que era ocupado por Atena, el patriarca, la orden Elite y los demás –

Que hace el ovejero aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido Rada, al tiempo que miraba de reojo al peli negro violeta, con una amplia sonrisa – así que siempre viniste tras Minos – le levanto las cejas –

Mira Rada, es Ikki con la Srta. PANDORA y se ven tan lindos…–ignorando las burlas del rubio, Aiacos expreso y señalo, a su líder que efectivamente estaba allí más no había rastros del dichoso fénix, aunque eso su amigo el Wyrven ni cuenta ya que estaba más ocupado en morderse el puño tratando de controlar sus celos – y luego yo soy el celoso…- se burló –

Cállate! – le gruño cual perro con rabia –

Vamos Rada, creo que necesitas un buen desahogo – dijo ojí negro violeta, con toda la intensión de irse del lugar antes de que los vieran –

No! sin la Srta. Pandora – dijo de manera testaruda, sacando un suspiro de pesar del menor –

Fue una mala idea…- se lamentó Garuda al ver como Wyrven salía de su escondite–

***M***

Te juro que sí, ese espectro se me acerca dos centímetros más mi rosa sangrienta será lo último que vea – soltó con enfado al saberse víctima de la mirada inquisitiva de Minos –

Tranquilo, Dite, que no te saque de tus casillas – trato de tranquilizar Mu, aunque ya creía que era en vano pues Afrodita ya invocaba su cosmos – lo está haciendo al propósito para que la paz y el tratado acabe – le susurro mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba lejos de la mirada del peli blanco –

No seas terco! –

…- Minos se giró al escuchar esa voz tan conocida – y estos? – Se preguntó al ver a Aiacos tratar de detener a un furibundo Radamanthys – tenían que ser…- sonrió y negó – no se supone que deberían estar en Judecca? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros los jueces –

Y tú en la primera prisión, en lugar de Lune – contraataco Aiacos sin dejar de forcejar con el rubio de cejas sobre pobladas – ya Rada, que nada consigues haciendo esto – se quejó al sentir como el rubio seguía haciendo fuerza para liberarse –

Tú me trajiste, te aguantas…- expreso él inglés, para seguir arrastrando al peli violeta –

Así que…- iba diciendo Minos con burla –

Ni te creas, solo vine porque Rada me tenía hinchado con sus burlas y decidí traerlo para molestarlo un rato…- se excusó, sin dejar de forcejear con Rada – ya me cansaste! – Dejo de golpe al rubio, haciendo que este se fuera de cara al suelo –

Auch! – se lamentó, mientras se frotaba la zona afectada el de ojos ámbar –

Jajajaja – Minos y Aiacos no paraban de reír, eso era tan de ellos –

Eso estuvo buena…- Minos felicito al menor, que rio en respuesta –

Esperemos que se haya arreglado un poco – soltó con burla el de Nepal, nuevamente soltaron una carcajada –

No otra vez…- Rada, suspiro con pesar al ver que nuevamente ese par se había amistado por lo que sus días de ser torturado iban a continuar, o sea nada le duro su tranquilidad –

***M***

Nos invaden los espectros – DM se levantó de manera perezosa al escuchar al bicho decir ello –

Si quieren salir con el rabo entre las piernas…- se encogió de hombros y volvió a su anterior posición, ignorando la "invasión" de espectros – Dite tengo hambre! – grito llamando la atención del peli celeste, que como respuesta le lanzo un rosa diabólica real – que humor! – rio ante la clara señal de enfado de su rosita, y que habría causado ello – que paso?- pregunto al ver al Piscis acercarse junto a Aries, a donde estaban sentados Milo y él –

Nada, que el idiota de Minos no dejo de mirarme – expreso como si eso no fuera nada –

Minos, eh?! – ni bien dijo ello Milo, Mu y Dite miraron sorprendidos la rapidez con la que el de cáncer se movió, con toda la intensión de matar perro pastor inglés –

Cangrejo celoso…- rio Milo –

Tú lo crees? – Mu no entendía nada de nada. Sus compañeros y l gran parte de sus actitudes eran un misterio para él –

Ese es mi Cangrejito – los ojos de Dite se habían iluminado –

***M***

No me ayudaras?! – Minos se veía acorralado por el de cáncer, que había parecido de manera intempestiva sin dejarle tiempo siquiera de preparase para su ataque –

No – negó Aiacos, y siguió su camino junto a Rada –

No seas así, ya te dije que fue broma lo de Piscis…no seas celoso! – grito tratando de obtener ayuda, sin lograrlo –

Con que molestando a mi rosita, no? – DM se veía más temerario de lo que era, aunque Minos no se hubiese intimidado si hubiese estado preparado para el ataque –

***M***

Celoso yo…ja! Ni que Minos fuera la última coca cola del desierto – expreso en un tono de burla –

Sí, pero son el uno para el otro. Igual de locos y molestos – soltó Radamanthys –

 *****M*****

 **PV: otro fanfic, con una de mis parejas extrañas…jejeje…**

 **Ikki: tenías que ser tú…-**

 **PV: si no quien más…-**

 **Ikki: …-**

 **PV: no me ignores! –**

 **Ikki:…-**

 **PV: Ikki! – lo sacude –**

 **Ikki:…-**

 **PV: T.T –**


End file.
